Miera 43
Miera Raider.43 also known and clearly called several times by Mega Jerora Roran, as just Miera Is a female AI, that was manufactured and designed in the early 1920's dating to October 16th, of 1924, she was designed and developed by Regian Architect, Joe Marcus, who was later mentioned by Miera to Mega in 2566, that he was her creator and father. AI Miera was manufactured about 2 months following the complete construction of the Moral Raider 43, but the AI would be named Miera mostly due to her female appearence and personality to those of a girl. Miera was known as one of the most advanced AI's at the time of the early 20th Century, and was also widly known for her intellegence, and ability to leave her CPU in order to enter outside the ship. Personality Appearance 'Before Miera' The Moral Raider before the construction of Miera, Had A Body of A Regian Starfighter, and Attacker, based entirely off of those of the Lord 89's, that were Created and developed from Carter 5, On January 3rd, 1777. Her Interior has been described to house a crew of about 3 androids, and is similar to a Cockpit of a jet Airliner, only with more futuristic alienated technology rather than those created from the imagination man. The body 43 Has Equipment of Those of the 1920's And Is Basically A Space Ship that contains 2 Flight Controls, Gas Pedals and Brake Pedals that Contains Manual control as of those of a Car. The Design of the Ship's Control panel Are Equipped With A Computer Map Located In the Center of the Ship between the 2 Flight Controls, and Just Above the Throttle. 'As an A.I.' 'Favorite Music on Stereo System' *'Skrillex - Breath' (Krewella Vocal Edit) *'röyksopp - what else is there' (original) *'Elizabeth Daily - Shake It Up' (Original) *'Cher - If I could Turn Back' (1989 Version) *'Luna - Hunter Is My Love tonight' (Dance Vocal Edit) *'Luna - Our Fight!' (Dance Vocal Edit) *'Space Popper - Lunar Six' *'Uripidies - Crashing On' History 'Design and Creation' 'The Testing of 1924' On Crater 5 on August 13th 1924 after her creation the designer of Moral Raider became over worked with her creation and decided to look for a test pilot in order to try her out. Miera herself being quite Excited couldn't wait in order for some one to board and test her abilities in order to lift off of the ground after having To be enslaved on Carter 5 for so long. Her wishes came true when Continental Romania arrived on the Asteroid on the exact same day that she was completed. Mega at the time was amazed by the creation of Moral, and was quite inspired by her look and intense Beauty, even going as far as to Kissing her front Gear as she offered it in a lady like way. Moral herself was very excited and was hoping that Mega would be the one to Test her, but when Mega was given the opportunity to try her out, he declined making MR hurt from within her Core, where he stated that he is not used to 20th Century ships and would rather stick with his old Nineteenth Century, Goag 18. Hurt, but understanding his point of View, Miera just remained on her spot where she was created, after being authorized by her designers not to fly without a testing first. Moral would remain for 7 hours on the Asteroid miserable, but her spirits were slowly boosted after over hearing a couple of the Crater 5 Residents talking that Mega was still on the Asteroid, and that he hasn't even bothered to leave yet, in which she began to wonder if he was actually thinking of trying her out, after over hearing their conversation Moral would remain patient hopping that he would come and try her. Her wishes once again became a reality, when Mega returned to see her, he stated that he was still unsure if he wanted to test her, but Moral knowing that he was just nervous due to the where abouts of the U.P Commission eventually convinced him to give her a try, stating that she would tell him everything on how she works, in which with that Mega after many kind no & I don't Know answers, finally agreed much to her delight. 'Life with Mega' '1930's-1951' Throughout the years Moral, was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years of the 1920's, And she was also credited as a major success during the War of Rangora. She happily remained the most advance until the early 1950's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the her. On the night of April 1st, 1951 Mega was given specific orders to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag 99, Angered Moral demanded that Mega remained with her, in which Mega sided with her by Mega argued against this while being backed up by Horace O Riley, replying, "I've had Moral for over 27 Years now, and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile." These words would get Moral to blush a bit, but Sadly On April 4th, of 1960 Mega's Copilot Rookie Horace O Riley Committed Suicide after his Girlfriend Left him for another Android. After the tragic death of his crew Mega Never wanted to give up the 43, in which she proudly excepted with no arguments. 'The War of the 43' Mega's refusal to give up the 43, along with Miera's decision to refuse to give up Mega led to a complete and utter Brawl between them and the U.P.F. begining the War of the 43. In which tensions between the U.P and Mega would rise to the point of taking Moral away by force, if not told what to do. '1955-1968' Admiral Detorus began to threaten Mega throughout the 1950's and Early 1960's stating the following, that If Mega did not do as he was told he would be relieved of his command. Mega responded by stating that he is nothing but the Rank of Mega, knowing that he is just an Officer like those of the rest of the U.P. and also mentioned that he would rather be sold for scrap than give up the only thing that he can remember of his old crew, Sarah Tonza who died in 1937 at the age of 21 and Harold O Riley who died at the age Of 69 In 1960. without any other words Mega just turns his Jet Pack at the Admiral and leaves the Star one into Deep Space with Moral who was looking very proud on another victory on them staying together, and remains there until 4 Years later. On May 29th, 1964, Mega returned To the skies of Earth At Night hovering High Above New York City looking down at the intense Population, where he explains to Moral who was entirly new to the planet, on what he remembered when he first came into the Planet's Skies, and that New York city was no longer that Big that time. This made Moral very excited as Mega himself grew impressed on the cities growing. "One of these Days I should land you here and take a look around for Myself he thought" with a grin, as Moral replied with a yes without question. Both their thoughts were interrupted by an Incoming HoloShot from his Video Shot. As Mega activated the Ships Holo Screen he received a threat from Ace Protector Far Harold Patoria, stating that he is being charged for treason and the Ignoring of Transferred Orders. Mega grabs the Chip out from the HoloScreen opens up the Hull Hatch of Moral and tosses the Chip out of the ship watching it as it plunges down 150,000 Feet towards Manhattan Below. 4 Months later he received a grand total of over 1,000 Threats from Ace Protector Harold Patoria, Each Month Mega grew more and more annoyed along with Moral. After too many threats non stop Mega & Moral now at the point of not taking it anymore responded by attacking The U.P High Command that was considerably known as The 43 Rebellion Of 68, Mega and Moral soon escaped into space, soon after and was later arrested by The U.P back on Earth in the mid 1970's while he was aiding the N.V.A. During the time of The Vietnam War on attempted charges of attacking his own android faction, Moral on the other hand was never found and was hidden by Cloaking device, where she was ordered by Mega to stay put until he called her. 'Arrival on Earth & Vietnam' 'Vietnam Conflict 1968-1984 & Arrests' The 43 Did not take part in the Vietnam War until 2 Months after the Rebellion of 1968. The 43 remained the way it has always been during It's service with the UP, but contained The Soviet's Hammer and Sickle on both sides of the fuesalage, It was mostly used as a close air support vehicle that would cover he backs of all ground targets that belong to the North Vietnamese Army, or N.V.A for short. It also acted as a transport in order to get supplies to farther places such as the United States in just a matter of minutes or even seconds if u count the thrusters. To the United States Military feared the 43 much more than they did of any other N.V.A. Air theater. The 43 also took parts In The USA Invasion in several Key battles such as The Occupation of Williams Borough, The Battle at Pa Grove, and The Collision Of Cascade falls, and even The Nevada Campaign. The 43 managed to deal major downfalls to the allied lines throughout the fall of the 1960's and Early 1970's, however the 43 finally ended up grounded In the Mid 1970's when the Forces of the Universal Planetary Space Protectors arrive on Earth and arrest Mega on August 4th, of 1976 for his acts of treason on attacking Star One, although the 43 was well hidden Mega suffered a grand total up to 2 years in Space Prison due to the defense of his Best Friend Harald Horace Herman, who defended him before his death In 1977 on 2nd, of August. Finally on January 7th, of 1978, Mega was finally set free and was transported back To Earth by the 43 which eventually he had tricked the UP transport pilot and wanted him to leave him on an asteroid and out of sight, explaining that he is going to be transported by a friend. As soon as the Transport left Mega activated his Techno Cap and the 43 arrived at his location and decloaks. He later returns to Earth during the events of the Nevada Campaign, where the War was occurring at West Point Airfield, by the time the 43 had arrived WestPoint had already been occupied by Highland's forces, Mega had missed all the action but it was already a victory. Just as the 43 was about to land Mega later receives the sad report that was one years old and that it had been sent to the 43 while he was in prison explaining the death of his best friend Harold. As Mega was feeling officially down the United States counter attack lead by Yarza Matukia, had begun. The advantage and forced the NVA out of Nevada, causing the largest Evacuation In Vietnamese History known as the Nevada Fall Back. Withdrawing by Air the N.V.A. forces headed back North to Washington State escorted By both MIG Fighter Jets, and the 43. After heavy dog fighting over the city Of Gorga, In the state Of Oragon Just 12 miles from the Boarder to Washington. 69 Planes enter the State of Nevada that year and only 19 returned to Washington State, among those 19 were heavily damaged transports that inflicted while breaking through Oragon and could rarely stay up in the air at all, some crashed before they could get within 20 Miles of Seattle. After the retreat from Nevada, The 43 is later called back to Vietnam where The South was gaining huge Advantages over the north including the Liberation of Hue, Juan, and even Quang Tri. For 3 and a half Months Mega's job has gotten more and more difficult flying from one front to another, he as well forgotten what his main line was anymore. During the Second Battle of Quang Tri, Princess of war Sakura Hozakia, had gain a huge advantage against the N.V.A. with a joint of ground and Air attacks, this offensive proved to be so great that not even the 43 could not keep up with. The 43 did not return to Seattle until the fall of 1982, after the South had occupied the entire country of North Vietnam. 2 Years later the Long War had finally at last came to a bitter end when the US liberated Seattle and a very sick Highland was flown back to Europe. Sick himself Mega also returned to Europe and regenerated at Romania where he would remain until needed again. Armaments 'Death Cutters' Miera's Death Cutters are clearly known by it's name as a repeating and returning weapon that fires Dark Purple gama rays, but intends to over heat at certain times, during the early years of Miera dating back towards the 1920's leading all the way up to the 1950's. It would be from this particular problem in which the U.P had come up with the decision of scrapping Miera and replacing her with the Goag 91's. However Mega attended to change the CPU decision of the U.P by upgrading Miera with newly created Cutters that he designed himself in which he surprised Miera herself. These new death ray cool down speed is faster than the first one, and it has greater attack power and greater range. Although such a successful test run, the antic failed to impress the UP, where they Stated that Miera wasn't designed for upgrades, and that the Cutters were the only known weapons of the Female ship. Miera throughout the remainder of the centuries would remain with Mega's Cutter's until both his and her destruction in 2598, (In which is still being decided on. As well as a possible chance that both might survive and the villain dies instead.) 'Abduct o Tethers' Miera's Abduct o Tethers or Electrical Tethers were also created along with her, in 1924, and mostly serve as Miera's arms as a Ship, in which she can often form fingers, and deadly lethal Electrical weapons that can swat objects away. She mostly uses these in order to flirt with Mega, by rubbing his Chin with them instead of using her front Landing gear in which her pointy ends would often make him nervous. Miera's Abduct o Tethers Can Pick up too a grand total of 3 vehicles at once in which she finds amusing in tossing Vehicles can be tossed around, and even going as far as to flicking people away from her with them as well. She also has the ability to even crush the strongest of vehicles by the tethers intense power. Miera as well has the ability to lift even a drop ship, but all 3 Tethers must be used to create such a stunt. And Can also Create a small point of high gravity, which pulls anything close, then explodes, destroying anything pulled in... Trivia *''...'' Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:War Machines Category:Characters who are of A.I Creation